


Bridge over troubled water

by LadyBeloe



Category: Years and Years (BBC), Years and Years (Russell T. Davies), Years and Years (TV)
Genre: Bantering, Boys In Love, Daniel is a great boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced torture (past), Introspection, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Parent's loss (Daniel's mum), Parental rejection (Viktor's parents), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implied law-enforced homophobia, implied/referenced adultery (past), men kissing, non-graphic consensual anal sex, non-sexual foot massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeloe/pseuds/LadyBeloe
Summary: Viktor has a nightmare. Daniel is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Daniel Lyons/Viktor Goraya, Viktor Goraya/Daniel Lyons, past Daniel Lyons/Ralph Cousins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Bridge over troubled water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Years and Years are the property of Russell T. Davies and the BBC. This is a non-profit story for fan entertainement only. 
> 
> Credits for story title and quoted song lyrics: _Bridge over Troubled Water_ by Simon and Garfunkel
> 
> These two broke my heart...:'( I just have to write about them and give them some precious time together. 
> 
> It is my headcanon that Viktor must have some form of PTSD after all the shit that happened to him in Ukraine...so here is my take on this.
> 
> NB: English is not my native language. Apologies for any glaring mistakes (and do not hesitate to tell me, so that I can avoid making them next time!)

# Bridge over troubled water

Daniel awoke with the nagging feeling that something was off. It took a few seconds for his mind to place exactly what it was, but then he realized: Viktor. There was something wrong with Viktor. They had fallen asleep peacefully, spooning each other in only their underwear, but their bodies had drifted apart in their sleep. And Viktor was no longer peaceful. Daniel could feel him tossing and turning beside him, much more agitated than normal. He heard him groan, and wondered if it was what had woken him up in the first place.

— You okay? He mumbled in the darkness.

No answer. Danny groped for the switch of his bedside lamp and turned it on.

Viktor’s beautiful face was contorted, his body tense and his muscles spasming, his hands unconsciously gripping the sheets. He was obviously having a nightmare. And a pretty bad one, too. He started mumbling some words in Ukrainian that Daniel didn’t get; he was trying to learn a bit of the language but didn’t know more than a few common words yet, and he hated that, hated that he couldn’t understand, couldn’t share that with Viktor right now. What he couldn’t miss, though, was the sheer anguish in his lover’s voice. It was unbearable. Danny had to make it stop. Gently, he grabbed Viktor’s shoulder to shake him awake.

— Hey, Vik…wake up!

Viktor groaned again, still unconscious; but when Daniel shook him again, a little more insistently, he woke up with a start and a cry.

— Hey…it’s me, it’s Daniel…

Viktor looked at him wide-eyed, like a scared animal, then finally seemed to focus and recognize him.

— Daniel…

— Yeah…I’m here…you just had a nightmare, but it’s ok…you’re safe…

Viktor lay there for a while, his breath still uneven, then slowly sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. He looked lost, distressed and, as far as Daniel could tell, ashamed.

— S…sorry…he said, his voice slightly shaking. I didn’t want to wake you up…

— It’s ok, Danny answered soothingly. Don’t worry about that.

He anxiously studied his lover’s demeanour, wondering what he ought to do to make his haunted, haggard expression disappear. He had never seen him like this before.

— Will you be alright? Do you need a glass of water? He finally asked, feeling grossly inadequate.

— No, Viktor croaked, without looking at him. I…I don’t need anything…don’t mind me… I’ll just go sleep on the sofa…

He made a move to get off the bed but Daniel grabbed his shoulder, softening his gesture immediately when he saw him flinch.

— What are you talking about? He said. I’m not letting you sleep on the sofa. You’re staying right here with me.

— But you’re working early tomorrow…I’m sorry…I didn’t...I don’t want to disturb you anymore. 

Viktor was pushing away, putting a distance between them that Daniel had never felt before. Viktor had always been open and forward with him, even within moments of meeting each other. 

— You don’t disturb me, Danny replied firmly, wrapping his arms around him. You could never disturb me. I don’t care about sleep. I don’t care about going to work early. I just care about you. Ok? 

Viktor exhaled deeply and gave in, burying his face in his neck and holding him in a bruising embrace. Daniel could hear his ragged breath, could feel his body trembling against his, and he just held him back, nuzzling his hair and whispering, “It’s ok…it’s ok, I’ve got you…you’re safe here…you’re home with me…I’ve got you…”

Little by little, Viktor calmed down, relaxing enough to loosen his death grip on Daniel. 

— I’m sorry…he murmured again, sounding worn out. 

Daniel stroked his hair comfortingly. 

— Don’t be. Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?

Viktor sighed. 

— I was… back there, he said. The police came and took me to this…this room and asked me all these questions...it was happening…all of it, all over again…I have these dreams, sometimes…I should have told you. I just hoped it wouldn’t happen anymore. Not here. Not with you…

Danny’s heart clenched painfully. From Viktor’s violent reaction, he had already guessed what the dream was about; but it was still awful to hear him say it out loud. And the fact that Viktor had hoped Daniel’s presence would be enough to ward off the nightmares made him feel at once stupidly proud of his lover’s trust and stupidly guilty at his failure. 

— Maybe you should see someone, he suggested carefully. A therapist. It could help…

— I’ve seen one already, Viktor replied. It was a requirement. Five scheduled sessions, so that they could assess my mental state and see if I was telling the truth. They put it in my file. My former lawyer said it was good for my case. But I didn’t like talking to her. I did because I had to, but it didn’t feel right. 

— I understand, Danny answered. But we could find you another one. One who would really listen to you and not judge. 

— I can’t pay for it, Daniel, Viktor replied softly, merely stating a fact. 

— But I can. I can pay for you. As many sessions as you need. I can…

— You’re already paying Yvonne, Viktor interrupted him. I can’t let you do this too. I would feel like I’m using you. 

— You’re not! Daniel exclaimed. You’re paying for groceries; you’re paying part of the bills…

— Yeah. And that’s about it, said Viktor gloomily. 

— Who cares? Danny replied warmly. It’s not your fault that you cannot get a better-paid job or rent a flat on your own right now. If the roles were reversed, you would do the same for me. And it’s not like I was offering you diamond cufflinks or a Cadillac. I just want to help you feel better. Please, let me do this for you.  
— I don’t know, Viktor sighed. Maybe. I just need to…think about it for a while. If that’s ok? 

— Of course it is. You can take all the time you need, Danny assented, running his fingers up and down Viktor’s biceps. And in the meantime, you know you can always talk to me, right? Anytime. About anything. I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep it all bottled up or push me away. Ever. I mean, if you don’t want to share something, it’s fine. But if you need to…I’m here. Ok?

Viktor smiled, a pale, tired smile that was a far-cry from the beaming expression Daniel loved so much, or the playful, sensual grin that made him weak at the knees. But it was something anyway. 

— Ok, he said. Thank you… 

There was a pause. Then Viktor resumed talking, staring blankly at the wall. 

— I just wish it would all go away. It would be easier if I still had the scars. Just the scars, and nothing else. 

Danny’s throat tightened. Dropping his gaze, he noticed that Viktor was squeezing his naked feet reflexively; perhaps not fully conscious he was doing it. 

— Are your feet hurting? Daniel asked, brows furrowing in concern. 

Viktor shook his head, trying to regain his composure. 

— It’s stupid, I know it’s not possible, not anymore, it’s just…in my head, like a phantom pain, I guess…

— But it does hurt, doesn’t it? Danny insisted, refusing to let Viktor dismiss his obvious discomfort. 

— Yes, Viktor admitted self-consciously. 

Daniel sat up against the headboard. 

— Give them here, he said, gesturing for Viktor to put his feet on his lap. I’m gonna give you a massage. 

— You don’t have to do this, Daniel, Viktor replied, unmoving. 

— Yes I do. I want to take care of you. Come on, Vik. 

Reluctantly, Viktor extended his legs and complied. He still looked uncertain but Daniel could see another small smile forming on his lips. He was immediately reminded of their first meeting – of the surreal moment when he had found himself gently proding the sole of this complete stranger’s foot – this very, very attractive stranger’s very sexy naked foot casually resting on his thigh. Somehow, the terrible word that should have hung so heavy in the air – torture ‒ had dissolved at that moment, absorbed by the evident chemistry between them, until Danny had backed away. They had never really talked about it again after they had gotten together, none of them willing to taint the honeymoon phase with such a dark topic of conversation. Viktor always looked so strong, so full of life and joy, and yet Daniel knew that what had happened in his past wouldn’t just go away in the blink of an eye. His parents’ rejection and subsequent treason, his arrest, his fear, his suffering at the brutal interrogation…all of this was still there somewhere, and no amount of love that Daniel could lavish on him would ever make him forget. Well, Daniel would be damned if he didn’t try to anyway. 

Very, very delicately, he started massaging the soles of Viktor’s feet, trying and failing not to think of the electrodes, of the dirty comments and harsh orders, of the searing pain he could only faintly imagine, the horrible pain coursing through Viktor’s body, this body he was starting to know so well, so intimately through sexual pleasure, and the thoughts brought tears to his eyes. 

He felt Viktor’s soft hand on his cheek before he had even fully realized that he was crying. 

— It’s alright, Daniel, the younger man whispered. I’m alright now. 

— I won’t let anyone hurt you, Danny proclaimed fiercely. Never again. I swear. 

— You can’t promise me that, and you know it. 

— Yes, I can, Daniel stubbornly replied. You’ll see. 

Viktor chuckled, smiling again, with this expression on his face that made Daniel question who of them really was six years older than the other. 

— Ok, he said. Mr Daniel Lyons. Be my knight in shining armour. 

— As long as you don’t turn into a damsel, Danny replied, deadpan.

They burst out laughing. 

When they calmed down, Viktor leaned over to kiss Daniel, grasping the nape of his neck to keep him closer.

— I love you, he murmured, with a look of adoration in his eyes that made Daniel’s heart flutter in his ribcage. 

— And I love you, he replied. 

Nothing had ever felt truer or more right. Ever since he had met Viktor, Daniel had felt like his life had shifted to revolve around this one central truth.  
He knew most people thought Viktor was just a pretty face; that Daniel had dumped his husband for the mere excitement of a new relationship with a – slightly ‒ younger man, a hot stranger with an exotic accent and an exotic name. Ralph certainly thought so, his hurt pride content with this explanation that painted Danny in the worst possible light – not that Danny could blame him, he had been an asshole to Ralph and would never fully atone for it. And yes, Viktor was a very attractive man, and the sex was mind-blowing. But there was so much more than that between them. Somehow, Daniel knew, deep down, that he would still love Viktor when he’s old and grey and wrinkled, even if he had to push him around in a wheelchair and do all kinds of menial things for him. He would do anything for Viktor, even at the expense of his own comfort. And he felt bad, because that was the very definition of true love, the very definition of marriage, and yet he had never really felt like this with Ralph, and he wondered why he had proposed to him in the first place. Perhaps he hadn’t known better at that time. But now he knew. 

Even his sisters didn’t seem to fully understand. Edith had warmed up to Viktor, but Daniel knew Rosie and her still saw their relationship as some sort of joke: an excessive, schoolboy-worthy infatuation on his part that made him look a bit like a fool. And perhaps they were right. Perhaps he was a fool. Perhaps it was excessive. But was there really such a thing as an excess of love? As for Stephen, well, he didn’t know what Stephen thought of it – if he thought anything at all. He probably had too much on his plate to really care about his gay little brother’s brand new love affair. The only one who really seemed to get them, to get Viktor, was Gran. But then again, Gran always seemed to know these things – she had known that Danny was gay long before he told her, maybe even before he knew it himself. And if she had thought ill of Viktor for whatever reason, nothing would have stopped her from speaking her mind. But instead of that, she had welcomed him in the family with open arms, and acted more motherly around him than he had seen her do around anyone in a very long time – including him, his siblings and their children. That had to mean something. It surely meant a lot to Daniel. 

— What are you thinking about? Viktor asked, softly stroking his cheek again. 

— Us, Danny replied simply. He knew it sounded cheesy as hell, but he didn’t care. 

Viktor didn’t tease him about it though; instead, he kissed him once more, and Daniel chased after him when he stopped. 

— You’re supposed to be getting up in less than two hours, Viktor reminded him regretfully after glancing at the clock on the nightstand. You should really try to get back to sleep…

Danny groaned. 

— What if I called in sick? He said. 

— Seriously? 

— Well, yes. I haven’t missed a day since forever. I can play truant for once, no big deal. 

— But won’t they ask you for a medical cert or something?

— I’ll ask Edith.

— Why, is your sister a doctor now? Viktor chuckled. 

— Nope, but I’m quite sure she can forge one. My boss isn’t very thorough anyway. 

— You Lyons are such a crazy bunch, Viktor commented, shaking his head fondly. 

— We are, Daniel approved. But you like our craziness, don’t you?

— I’m afraid I do, Viktor conceded. 

— Let’s go for it then. What time does your shift start tomorrow? 

— 4 pm. 

— Good. We can have a nice lie-in after I call then, Danny said, setting his alarm clock to ring two hours later than usual. How does that sound? 

— Sounds good, Viktor replied with a smile. 

— Wonderful. And now, can I kiss you again, or do you want me to sing you a lullaby? 

— You idiot, Viktor chuckled. 

— I mean it. I’ll have you know I’m very good at singing people to sleep. But since you don’t seem to care, I’ll just use my other talent and kiss you. Would that be alright? 

— Yes, Viktor answered breathlessly. 

Daniel had only meant it in a romantic, relaxing way, but Viktor’s reactions soon told him that his boyfriend had something else in mind. He was kissing and touching Daniel in a more and more heated way, almost hungrily, and Danny could feel him growing hard against his thigh. And damn, full-on sex really had been the furthest thing on Danny’s mind a moment ago, but now his own body was reacting too, and very strongly so. Trying to force his sleep-deprived, emotion-ridden and unexpectedly aroused self to think clearly, he looked Viktor in the eyes. These big, beautiful doe-eyes of his. 

— Wait…he said. Where is this going? I mean…do you really want to? 

Viktor’s expression shifted from desire to uncertainty – another look Daniel wasn’t used to seeing on his face. 

— I…I thought we could…but you probably don’t want to. Just…just forget it. I’m sorry. We can sleep…

He moved to get off Danny, who softly grabbed his arm, running his thumb over his tattoo. 

— Vik…I’m asking you if you want to do it. If you’re sure. You’ve just been through a roller-coaster of emotions, and I don’t want you to think you have to prove anything to me. Or to yourself. 

— Woaw, Viktor replied, his voice tinged with sarcasm. You would make a good shrink. Maybe I should have those sessions with you instead. You wouldn’t even have to pay for them. 

— I’m sorry, Daniel said. I just want to make sure you’re ok…

— Yes, Viktor exclaimed. I’m ok, Daniel. Or I will be. I’ve been dealing with this for a long time. And right now, I just need things to get back to normal. So either you want to have sex with me or you don’t. But I know what I want. 

Danny stared at him for a few seconds. 

— Yes, he answered, throat suddenly parched. I definitely want to have sex with you. 

— Good, Viktor said in a slightly hoarse voice. 

Danny couldn’t help noticing that his hands were shaking, but he didn’t mention it. He understood now that Viktor needed this reassurance, this physical connection between them, to help ground him in the here and now, and to make sure that Daniel seeing this darker, more vulnerable side of him had not changed anything between them. Danny purposefully let Viktor take the lead during the whole intercourse, providing as much tenderness and loving caresses as he could to wipe out any lingering memories of pain during foreplay, but staying put on his back as Viktor rode him, taking him in at his own rhythm, over and over, his body tensing and relaxing in turn, claiming and chasing its right to pleasure and relief, taking and giving in the same movement, the same breath, until they came. 

They lay intertwined afterwards, Viktor’s head resting on Daniel’s chest. 

— Feeling better? Danny asked without any trace of the smugness he would have displayed in ordinary circumstances.

— Yes, Viktor answered, similarly deprived of his usual sass. 

— Think you’ll be able to get back to sleep now? 

— Maybe…What was this you said earlier about singing me a lullaby? 

— Ha-ha, want to have your cake and eat it, is that so?

— I thought you wanted to impress me with your talent…

— Ask nicely, Daniel teased. 

— Okay…can I have a lullaby if I make it up to you tomorrow? 

— You mean today, Danny remarked, stifling a yawn. 

— Later today, Viktor conceded. I don’t think you have enough stamina left for that now. 

Daniel’s tired mind took a few seconds to catch up with the implication of Viktor’s words. 

— What? I wasn’t thinking about that! Get your head out of the gutter! I thought you meant something like making muffins or watching reruns of Grand Designs with me without complaining…

— I never complain about it. It’s you who never wants us to watch more than one episode at a time because you think I’ll get bored!

— Good point, Danny admitted. 

He felt something twist in his chest, remembering how Ralph had complained about it and thought it boring. He wasn’t sure Viktor understood all the technical jargon or even if he was really interested, but he indeed never uttered a word of protestation. Danny sometimes caught him looking at him instead of the screen with a soft gaze and a half-smile, especially when he was in the middle of a rant about whatever crazy architectural project the people on screen were planning. 

— I can make muffins, if you want, Viktor said, bringing him back to the present. 

— The blueberry ones? Daniel asked hopefully. 

Viktor laughed, the sound reverberating against Danny’s chest in light vibrations. 

— Okay, he said. Now can I have my lullaby? 

— Alright, Daniel agreed with a fond smile. 

He started singing softly, focusing on the lyrics and trying to convey through them everything he wanted to express, everything he felt for the beautiful man in his arms. 

_When you're weary, feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all  
I'm on your side  
Oh when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found_

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

_When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part  
Oh when darkness comes  
And pain is all around_

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down…_

He stopped, and silence settled for a few seconds after the last notes had stopped echoing through the air. 

— That’s very beautiful, Viktor commented, visibly moved. 

Danny hummed in agreement. 

— Bridge over troubled water, by Simon and Garfunkel. It was my mother’s favourite song. Her favourite band, too. 

— I wish I could have met her, Viktor replied softly. 

— I wish you had, too. 

— What was she like? Was she like Muriel? 

Daniel was still getting used to hearing Viktor call Gran “Muriel”. Of course, he wasn’t going to call her Gran – it was much, much too soon for that. Ralph had not called her Gran either. He had called her as little as possible, in fact. But whenever he did say her first name, he purposefully dragged it off to the point that it almost sounded like “moray eel”. And Celeste called her Muriel too, but there was always this bitter, vindictive edge to her voice, like she was spitting out something poisonous. Not that he could blame her, either. The two women had never seen eye to eye, and had been throwing barbs at each other since the day they had met. In addition to the tensions it caused at family gatherings, and how unpleasant it must be for Stephen and the girls to be caught in the middle, their feud was a tragic waste in Danny’s opinion, seeing as they were both strong, intelligent women who would make quite a blast if they ever decided to team up. 

Viktor’s way of saying it was completely different. Of course, there was the charming Ukrainian lilt. But most of all, there was always a kind of reverence, as though Gran were some sort of benevolent Goddess. 

— I love Muriel, and she’s been so kind to me, but, let’s face it, she can be quite scary sometimes… 

Danny laughed. 

— Oh yeah, he approved. She certainly can! But no, Mum wasn’t like her. She was a very sweet woman. Too sweet for her own good, sometimes. 

— Then I’d say you take after her, Viktor replied tenderly. 

Danny considered it for a moment. 

— I don’t know, he whispered. Maybe…

He sometimes wondered if his mum would have resented him for what he had done – for cheating on his husband with another man and leaving him so carelessly. He feared she would have spurned him and said he was just like his father. But no, that was not true. He had cheated on Ralph, yes, but just this one time, when he thought the world was ending, and yes, he had left him behind and run to Viktor that night and that still made him feel like a jerk, but he had come back to apologize the day after – learning that Ralph had apparently burnt down Gran’s gazebo in a rage had not made it any easier ‒, and he had not been intimate with Viktor again before everything had been settled between them. He had not lied to him for months, and they had no children. 

— I’m sorry…Viktor said, misinterpreting his sudden gloominess. I shouldn’t have asked you about her. I didn’t want to make you sad.

Daniel shook his head, as much to try and clear his mind as to answer him. 

— No, he said. It’s ok.

And indeed, it was. At the end of the day, if Daniel had stayed with Ralph out of duty, he would have made three people miserable instead of one. Himself, Ralph and Viktor. He didn’t know whether his mum would have understood or approved right away, but he was quite sure she would still have loved him no matter what. He wondered how often Viktor thought about his own mother – the woman who had called him sinful and dirty just for being who he was, and deliberately got him into trouble by reporting him to the police.

— So…he said to change the subject. You think I’m too sweet for my own good? 

Viktor grinned.

— That’s the first thing I thought about you, actually. Well, the second one, right after thinking you looked quite buff under this awful safety yellow jacket… —Danny laughed— I thought, “He seems so sweet.” And the more I was watching you and talking with you, the more I saw I was right. And I felt so jealous of your boyfriend…

Danny still self-consciously remembered having referred to Ralph as his ‘boyfriend’ instead of his husband during that first conversation, which was very weird. At once, he had been telling an openly flirting Viktor that he was indeed gay, but that he wasn’t free, and yet he had also been unconsciously minimizing the importance of his relationship with Ralph in front of him… 

Viktor resumed talking: 

— I thought he was such a lucky guy to have a man like you…And then, the way you touched my foot, so gentle…I knew I was done for. 

Daniel stared at him, deeply touched by the confidence.

— I was, too, you know, he said. I just didn’t want to admit it. I told myself it was just physical attraction, or that I was just flattered a gorgeous man like you wanted to flirt with me. But I kept thinking about it. I knew I wanted to see you again. I wanted to know you better. There was something about you…you just seemed so confident, so unapologetic, and I wondered how someone could go through something so awful and still look so strong and collected. 

— Well, now you know I’m not that strong and collected, Viktor replied in a joking tone, but there was an edge of self-consciousness to his voice that Danny didn’t fail to notice. 

— On the contrary, he said fervently. You amaze me every day. And what happened tonight is not going to change that. Believe me. 

Viktor gazed at him for a minute, his stare so intense that Danny seemed to forget how to breathe. 

— Wh…what? He finally managed to utter, blushing slightly. 

— Nothing, Viktor whispered. I…

He interrupted himself, as though he couldn’t find the right words – or didn’t dare say them. 

— Seems I’m the lucky guy, now, he said at last. 

Daniel could have used a myriad of adjectives to qualify Viktor – he had, in fact, made such a list more than once in his head – but lucky certainly wouldn’t have made the top ten.

— I’m glad you think so, he replied, his voice catching slightly in his throat. 

— I do. I feel very, very lucky. 

Daniel felt like crying for the second time that night, albeit for very different reasons. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to him. Viktor put an end to his hesitation by kissing him, pressing his hands on each side of his face like he often did, and Danny responded eagerly, basking in the sensation. 

They did not talk anymore after that, just resting in each other’s arms, and Daniel dozed off…until the sound of the alarm clock burst their blissful bubble, making Danny swear, then whimper in protest as Viktor moved away from him. 

— Link…Call work, Daniel grumbled after stopping the infernal device and gathering his thoughts. Audio alone. Hello? Yes, it’s Daniel…Daniel Lyons…I’m sorry but I won’t be able to come to work today...no…I don’t feel well…yes…I don’t know, a stomach bug or something…I’ll try to sleep it off and be there tomorrow, okay. Yes, I’ll go if I’m not feeling any better this afternoon. Yes…thank you. Bye. 

He ended the call and buried his face in the pillow with a grunt.

—Damn…I’m getting too old for this…

Viktor chuckled.

—Yes, right, you’re almost forty. That’s ancient! 

Daniel instantly looked up in indignation. 

— I’m only 35 you git! 

Viktor smirked.

Damn, he looked so good. How could he look so good after so little sleep? 

— How come you’re so chirpy? Danny asked, trying hard to still sound offended. 

— I don’t know, he teased. Maybe it’s because I’m only 29?

Sassy Viktor was back in full force. Well, Danny could definitely deal with that. Or rather, he would deal with that later. Now, he really needed to get back to sleep. 

— Then get your sweet little 29-year-old ass over here and let me be the big spoon, he demanded, rolling onto his side and extending his arms in invitation.  
Viktor chuckled fondly and moved closer to comply. 

— Whatever, Grandpa, he replied, earning himself a slight smack on his backside from Daniel, who then hurriedly wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from changing his mind.

Viktor didn’t budge, though, and Danny closed his eyes contentedly.  
For a while, at least, everything was back as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the entire series once, so I apologize for any inconsistencies (I'm aware that canon Ralph and Muriel seemed to get along better than what I wrote here, but, well...). 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on the story and the show!


End file.
